THE ANGEL FROM ANOTHER TIME
by Deathwhisper119
Summary: This is the story of a broken soul going back in time with the help of the elements to save the ones he loves


**CH.1 THE ANGEL FROM ANOTHER TIME**

**I OWN NOTHING INVOLVING MY LITTLE PONY OR ANY OTHER STORY THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY IDEAS AND I COPYRIGHT THEM ALL.**

In an unknown time and location we find our hero crying over a grave on the top of a hill. In the middle of a war torn land that shows no life but the person we see standing over the grave cloaked in shadows.

"Elements I know you can hear me so show yourselves." We hear our hero say in a voice as soft as an angels, yet as cold as the arctic waters, and with sadness just as big. As he says this six crystals each a color of the rainbow appears orbiting around him each saying the same thing in a monotone voice.

"What do you wish of us young warrior."

"I ask you since your bearers have died let me take their place and send me back in time to when this all started, to when nightmare moon was first freed from her prison, I beg you send me to that fateful night so that I may prevent this from happening!" he says as he steps in to the light as we see something that can only be called an angel. What stands there is an 5"9' tall man wearing silver armor etched with a holy gold in designs that show peace and happiness yet has been dirtied by the battles he's been in. on top of the armor is a body length pure white cloak that covers his face and his body from being easily seen. But what is the most marveling detail about him are the two majestic arm length white wings sticking out of his back that are folded up on his back to allow him better movement.

"We will send you back only under one circumstance" they said in their monotone voice.

"Anything, I will do anything to save them, they were the only friends I ever had before I came here nobody was nice to me so tell me what I must do and I will do it!" said our heroin a voice that held hope for a better past.

"Aron you must be our new bearer, for we are powerless without one." They all said in a monotone voice that also held sadness for losing their past bearers to the hated nightmare moon when they failed to defeat her.

"I accept!" said Aron as he got ready to be able to finally defeat nightmare moon and get his Revenge for her killing his wife.

"I will go back and I will not lose, I will not let this happen to the world." Aron says as he motions to everything around him.

"Then we shall send you to right when she was released prepare and step up to your new destiny and take the victory that should have happened the first time!" the elements say in a voice holding command and power as a portal made entirely out of rainbow colored magic.

"I will and I will save my beloved _rainbow dash_!" said Aron as he stepped up and the elements seemed to fuse with him right before he stepped into the portal and disappeared into the past to save the ponies he called his friends and to defeat his hated enemy nightmare moon.

**FIVE YEARS IN THE PAST-PONYVILE-NIGHT OF NIGHTMARE MOON**

"**REMEMBER THIS DAY LITTLE PONIES, FOR IT WAS YOUR LAST. FROM THIS MOMENT FORTH, THE NIGHT WILL LAST ****FOREVER****! HAAHAHAHAAAA!" **said nightmare moon in a deep evil voice as a bright flash of light reveals our hero ready to fight for the friends that he had lost yet can save this time around.

"**No I will not let you ruin the life of these ponies like you tried to all those years ago and succeeded in my timeline, and with the elements of harmony I will put an end to your tyranny!" **says Aron as he raises his head to show his face which looks to have been sculpted by the angels above with no imperfections seen, and to top it off on his head is a long flowing length of shining silver hair that seems to be blowing in an unseen wind**.**

"**LIKE A MISERABLE MONKEY LIKE YOU COULD BE ABLE TO FIND THE ELEMENTS, NEVER THE LESS WEILD THEM, AND IF YOU CAN SHOW ME SO I MIGHT PROVE THAT THEY ARE NO HELP FOR YOU!" **says nightmare moon while she laughs at him for 'trying to act strong', as she say it.

"Very well then prepare to be wiped from this very land mind and spirit for even I won't be in complete control while I use them." says Aron as the elements appear around him one by one and seem to orbit around him as reaches his hands forth as if to grab something. As he does the elements form together to form a silver Celtic long sword that seems to glow with raw power as does he while he holds onto the sword.

Start playing skillets hero right now

"Remember this day for it was the day that you were wiped from this world and peace was brought forth once again!" screams Aron as he leaps at her and commences to fight nightmare moon with the elements.

Every time he seems to get close to her she disappears just for her to reappear somewhere else while Aron transports to right behind her and swings his sword and with every swing the sword makes its mark and purifies that much more of the lunar princess. As the battle rages on for countless minutes all the other ponies can do is watch as this being goes toe-to-toe with a being so strong that it took all of princess Celestia's power with the help of the elements just to imprison her in the moon, yet here he is winning without breaking a sweat. What amazes them even more is that when nightmare moon finally gets a hit on him and sends him through the wall outside and goes to see what happened to the brave warrior, and are surprised to see him standing up like nothing happened while nightmare moon tries to fly away to safety only to see him unfurl wings that he had hidden under his cloak and see him fly after her and continue the onslaught. But there is no one more amazed by the wings more than rainbow dash as she admires the beauty of the marvelous silver feathered wings that seem to be able to send him into what she calls a 'Majestic Silver Boom'. As she watches the fight she notices that the shroud of darkness around nightmare moon as the being finishes its attack.

"Nightmare moon you shall now be purged from the being of Princess Luna once and for all. With this final attack you shall be no more, **HARMONIES LIGHT**!" screams Aron as he shoots a bright white light from the point of his sword at the already cracked shroud of darkness around her, and as it makes impact it completely destroys it releasing Princess Luna from her evil control. When the dust clears there in the place of nightmare moon is a small little navy blue alicorn with a mane that seems to hold the stars and to flow in an invisible wind.

As our hero walks up to her he sees a bigger alicorn except this one is pristine white with a man that seems to hold a rainbow in it that also flows in an invisible wind staring at him wondering what he was and also wondering how he got his hands on the elements, and worried about if he would hurt her sister but waited and watched to see what would happen.

When our hero walks up to the little filly he can't help but to think that she looks cute in a small animal sort of way. When he gets to her he dismisses the elements and they separate from each other and go back into his body to recharge their power for the next epic fight that is sure to come no matter what Aron does to prevent it. What he says next startles everyone there for they had only heard his voice that was laced with anger that was directed at his enemy. Now the voice he used was melodic and peaceful which did him good for all the suffering he had to go through.

"Why do you cry young one, the battle is over and I have won. So why don't we bring you home to your family my Majesty." Says Aron as he lifts up her face to hair that seems to make it look like streaks of moonlight.

"I would very much like that." says Luna with a smile just as radiant as his on her face.

**Cliffhanger my greatest weapon if you wish to know what happens in the rest of the story then you will just have to wait about a week while I write the next chapter. I will only `say this once and I can't say this enough just like every other author ****THIS IS MY STORY I WILL WRITE IT MY WAY AND MY WAY ONLY IF EVEN ONE OF YOU THINKS YOU COULD WRITE A BETTER STORY THEN DO IT YOURSELF BUT IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS ONE THEN TOO SAD CAUSE I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK UNLESS IT IS SOMETHING POSITIVE SO UNLESS IT IS BUG OFF!**

Deathwhisper signing out till the next installment of THE ANGEL FROM ANOTHER TIME.


End file.
